Midnight child
by GreenMoonChild
Summary: This story is of a young girl who after meeting alucard years ago comes to him after having no where else to go.
1. the first night

A girl walked down the road. Her brown hair blew in the wind. It was a full moon. She smiled showing slightly ponited teeth with a hint of happyness in her brown eyes. You may wonder who she is. Her name is Emerald.

She had left america after her blow out with her mom. Thats when she heard it. A groan. Emerald turn around to find a ghoul. She took out her dagger that she named Death. she carged at the ghoul and stabed it in the heart.

As it turned to dust she smirked. "This is gonna be fun" she said "Vampires and ghouls on my first night in england".

"Foolish human" came a voice from behind her "You wont be able to defeat all of my ghouls" She turned around to see a male vampire. Emerald laughed and grinned "well, lets just see about that shall we?" She took out her pistol named Sun.

She started to shoot all ghouls in sight. When she looked at the vampire she smirked. "you were saying?" she said before pulling the trigger. Then she heard the sound of tires. she put her weapons in her midnight blue coat.

She did the only logical thing someone who ranaway would do. She ran. As she turned and ran a bullet pierced her shoulder. "ARGH" she cried as she fell. "damn i missed" said the man who shot her. "what the was that for!" Emerald said her brown eye sparking dark blue for a moment.

The mans eye widened when he saw her for real.

Hellsing POV.

Pips eye widened when he saw what he shot. It was a girl around 16. Her brown hair was in a ponitail. She was wearing a white suit under a midnight blue brown eyes sparked. "well!?!" the girl said. Pip calmed down to say "I thought you were a vampire" he stated simply.

Her eye twitched. "look around you' she growled out. Pip did as she said and his eye widened yet again when he saw the piles of dust. "mission compleate" he said into his walkie-talkie. He turned to the girl who was inspeceting her shoulder The girl stood up and started to walk away.

"oi! where are you going" "anywhere but here' she said before a white light blinded him for a moment and when he opened his eye she wasnt there


	2. Dancing killing and intros

I OWN NOTHING!!!!!.......sadly T.T

Emerald walked down the street holding her wounded shoulder. 'damn' she thought as she steped into her hotel room. She immediately got in the shower and turned the water on hot. 'Thank god for my abnormally high body temp' she thought as she began washing.

FF 1 hour

Emerald walked out of the bathroom in a white thermal under a white silk night-gown with white roses on it. She walked over to the tv and turned it on. As she flipped thourgh the channels she finnlay found a show.

Several half hours later she fell asleep.

*************DREAM WORLD*************

Emerald was in a field of red, purple, black, white and midnight blue roses. Music was playing in moved with her movements. The moonlight lit up her face as she laughed. She began to dance.A man rose from the ground. His hand extended to her.

They began to dance the waltz. Her dance partner smiled showing fangs. Emerald smiled back. He had had killed the vampire that made all the ghouls in her school and town. Because of that she was an orphan. When she became 14 she met him again fighting a priest. she still had the scar from the priests blade and Alucards bullet.

Alucard spoke finally "You gonna make this dream interesting now?" "oh yeah" came her response as vampires and ghouls came out of the ground. Both of them began killing all of them. Each ghoul or vampire died a very bloody death. When all of the ghouls and vampires were dead Alucard and Emerald wore the same look.

Both of them began to laugh. Alucards laugh was the laugh of someone completely insane, while Emeralds laugh was the laugh of a content teenage girl. They both frowned though when they were interrupted by someone calling each of their names.

^^^^^^^^^^NORMAL WORLD^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"EMERALD WAKE UP!!!!!" shouted Tim. Emerald opened her eyes and glared at him. For 7 months she had working in a organization called Coven of the obsidian grove. The Coven of the obsidian grove were protectors. Emerald killed vampires and killed werewolves. Lily exorcised ghosts. And Rob knocked out humans and gave them to the authoritys .

Everyone in the organization had a nickname matching what they did. "yeah, come on Chaos!"Emeralds nickname Was Chaos. Everyone in the organization also had a fake name. Emeralds was Alyce Duvessa. Tim's was John Smith.

Rob's was Max Smith. Lily's was Diana Tyler

-----------------------------------------------------

A/N: W00t! Alucard, dancing and introductions!^,-,^

~~~~ Sincerly GreenMoonChild


End file.
